Demon & Dragon
by Elliwood
Summary: One year has passed since that battle, everyone live a peaceful life. But something evil, old and new enemies, try to once again destroy the humanity. The heroes will fight again, this time with new allies and not in Elibe. Friendship and love.
1. Chapter 1 : The beginning

In his eyes, he saw a young lady and her brother walked across the portal. His legs were trembled, his heart wanted to scream and shouted, "Don't go", but the decision was clear, she would go back to her world. This world was different from when her kin lived there thousand years ago, if she lived here, her live would cut short because the air and the climate wasn't suitable for her. He must see his beloved go forever from his side and prayed that she would happy in her another world. At least, he knew that she loved him as much as he loved her.

_**One year has passed**_

One year after that event, he was a Marquess Pherae for now and must deal with many affairs and sat on his throne almost all day. Of course that kept him busy, but that didn't make him forget about her, how he miss her long hair, her soft voice, her sweet lips, and her lovely dance.

Hector, his best friend, somitimes reminded him to not attach with his past and took a step forward. Although he appreciated his best friend opinion, he couldn't help but think about jealousy to Hector. Hector had Florina as his queen and she was always in his side, and how about him? He alone now, Ninian has gone forever to her world.

After all that thought, he suddenly feel tired, he leaned on his throne and closed his eyes for a second. He need a little sleep.

(-)

Meanwhile, in somewhere, Braimond stood next to a huge sphere, his emotionless face changed to fear. He must warn someone about what he saw inside that sphere. But who was that "someone"? He remembered about three Lords who came to his place before (means Eliwood, Hector, and Lyn). He needs to hurry, this world run out of time, every seconds worth. The fate of mankind was in danger.

Eliwood opened his eyes slowly, Eleanora stood in front of him. "Like father like son, Elbert sometimes sleeps while sit in throne too", she giggled.

"Oow, I'm sorry, I just tired with all that jobs", Eliwood tried to reasoning. "Well, I think it's alright because this day no guest or meeting for you", her hand patted the young Marquess' head.

"Is that so? Maybe I will relax in my room", he stood up and walked to his room. Eleanora saw him walk away and sighed, "He push himself too far I think".

He sat near window, tried to relax by looking to palace garden. He was thinking about Pherae. Did he do a good job as a Marquess with his mind still wandering to "her"?

Suddenly, he felt something wrong in his room, the air feel weird and something like a crystal appeared from nowhere.

"A young hero who ever save this world once, listen to my words", a voice came from that crystal. He felt he know who the owner of that voice.

"Lord Braimond? It's you?" he guessed.

"Listen! I don't have much time, so just hear my story without interruption", the voice spoke.

After finished listen to his words, Eliwood knew that he had a new task to do and once more, he must gather his companions and prepare for a long trip and maybe a great battle.

(-)

**Few days later, in Ostia**

"Ooh, it's too weary, every day I must meet that old men, sit in my front of this damn desk and read every report from all Lycia!!! When I have time for myself!", Hector shouted.

Florina smiles when she looked to her stress husband, "Well, maybe you need a little holiday Hector", she says. She leaned on Hector's shoulder.

Hector smiled, "At least, I have you every night honey". Her face turned red like cherry after heard Hector's words. Hector like when his words make his wife blush. He kissed her gently.

"Eeer, I'm sorry for interrupt", Mathew suddenly stood in the door. The couple shocked and Florina's cheeks now more red than cherry. The thief never learned to knock his lord's room.

"Damn you!!! Can you knock before enter my room!!!", Hector unconsciously grabbed his axe.

"Wow, easy my lord, I just want to say that Lord Eliwood and few our old friend come to visit you", Mathew panicked. He knew that his life was in a great danger.

"Eliwood? At last, he come to visit us.", Hector forgot about his intention to slice Mathew before and grabbed Florina hand. "Let go, we must see him.".

"_My life safe now?"_, Matthew relieved.

(-----)

Hello friends. maybe you find many grammatical error in my story. I admit if I have problem with grammar but I hope it is still acceptable.

Sorry, the chapter is short. Actually I just want to use this chapter as an prologue. That the reason.

And I edit this chapter because the first one was worst. In my opinion, this one is better.

So, hope you enjoy it


	2. Chapter 2 : Journey To Magvel

Hello every one, at least I can make chapter 2

I'm very busy in this month, but that don't stop me to write this.

Actually, it's my first so maybe you will find many mistakes in spelling or whatever because my English isn't good. I will try to improve it, thanks for review and enjoy the second chapter.

**GO TO MAGVEL**

Hector walked to meeting room, Florina was beside him. "What the matter? Why Eliwood and the other come here suddenly. A friendly visit maybe?", Hector tried to find a reason.

He opened the door and entered the lobby, he looked around, in edge of the room Kent and Fiora (now as husband and wife) were talking with Serra and Farina. Harken and Oswin in the other edge with an old Marcus sat near the window.

"Hello friend, I see you don't change a bit since our last meeting last year". Hector turned around and look Eliwood stands near him.

"Hello Eliwood. Nice to see you", Florina tried to greet him. Eliwood smiled, "Florina, I see you are talking better to men now."

"Thanks to her husband", Hector spoke proudly. "Forget that, I happy to see you Eliwood, but what behind your visit? Maybe you miss me?"

"Sorry Hector. It's a serious problem, that why I take Kent and Fiora from Caelin with me, I plan to take Lyn and Rath from Sacae too but I think it's better to meet you first."

"What is it? An internal Lycia affairs maybe?", Hector tried to guess.

Eliwood sighed. "I hope so, but it's more than that"

(-)

In somewhere, Braimond walked in a dark corridor. His hand gripped his Apocalypse Tome. Then he stopped, he saw a mysterious figure stood in darkness.

"I never think you still alive with that wound, you are really a monster", Braimond spoke.

"I can't die easily. I am not weak like Athos or human", that man replied. "I am still needed to destroy this world."

"I don't think so, you failed once, and you will fail again. I am already told them what I see", Braimond spoke emotionlessly.

That man laughed, "Hahahahaha, that kids can't stop me twice, not with my new power and my new army, this time I will crush them and you, you will die here.". He casted thunderbolt.

Braimond easily neglected the thunderbolt and chanted a spell. "Apocalypse!!!", he shouted. A huge dark energy surrounded his opponent body and swallowed him to the darkness.

In same time, pillar of black light stabbed his chest from behind. "Argh! Wh-what? A-a light magic?", he surprised. He fell to his knees, blood coming out from his mouth.

"As I expected from the Eight Heroes, you were pretty strong", a short man stood behind Braimond with Aura Tome in his hand. He kicked Braimond and start laughing.

A body came out from darkness. "Good job Riev, although I want to finish him myself", that mysterious man smirking. He kicked Apocalypse Tome from Braimond's hand.

"I don't know how he can come here from Elibe and past our guards, but he is in verge of death for now, I think we can't ask him", Riev seem amused.

"_I can't die here! Not like this! I must tell them what I have seen"_, Braimond lips start chanting a spell slowly.

Suddenly a knife stabbed Braimond's back and a hand closed his mouth. He could feel his last strength left his dying body._"Is this the end, Athos?"_, he thought.

"So you are still have a little trick, old friend", said the mysterious man. "Unfortunately, that was your last trick", his hand held a skull headed knife.

"Just kill him, Nergal", Riev said with angry tone.

The last mighty Eight Heroes has fallen.

(-)

"Imposible! That can't be true!", Hector roared.

Kent and Fiora look terrified. Florina and Farina gasped. Marcus, Oswin, and Harken surprised. All of them couldn't believe what they hear from Eliwood lips.

"Unfortunately, it's true", Eliwood sighed. "Lord Braimod speaks to me, he saw in his dream that Nergal is still alive and he and his army hides in a continent south from Elibe"

"But, we kill him in the last battle", Fiora look pale. Kent tried to cherish her.

"Well, after defeat him, our attention turned to the dragons, so maybe he never die in the first place", Marcus tried to calm.

"Maybe that right.", Oswin replied to Marcus' words.

"I can't believe this", Florina said.

"Believe or not, it's the fact", Eliwood tried to calm down the situation. "So, what I want to say is, we can't relax as long as he still live, he still trying to call dragons to our world"

His heart raced, he thought if dragons came to the world maybe he could meet Ninian again. But he knew that Nergal would use them to destroy humanity.

"So what are you trying to say, Lord Eliwood?", Kent asked

"I want to assemble an army, we must sent an expedition squad to investigate this matter. Of course, we will set sail to that continent, Magvel Continent", Eliwood said.

All nodded and agreed to Eliwood's words.

"I will assemble Lycia troops and send request to another nation for aid, and we must gather our old companion to fight alongside us.", Hector spoke

"I and Fiora go to Caelin, few our friends now live in Caelin", Kent said. "There was Rebecca, Wil, Sain, Jaffar, and Nino many more here.

"Thank you Kent. And Farina, can you go to Sacae and tell Rath and Lyn.", Eliwood asked

Farina jump from her chair, "Don't worry, I will fly very fast and tell them what happened.

"And I think we need Reina. Her tactic will be a great asset to our army as usual.", Hector suggested, the other agreed, they need the tactician once again.

"I know she travel from town to town. But I hear that she is in Ostia for now. I will look for her", Mathew entered the room.

"Okay, we must move fast. We don't know what will happen if we move slowly.", after Eliwood spoke that words, everyone prepared to go.

(-)

_**Two weeks after**_

One hundred ships ready in Ostian dock.

King Desmond surprisingly accepted Hector's request for aid and sent ten squadron of Wyvern Rider, with Heath as leader, he success gained King Desmond's trust. Etruria promised to send them supply and Etrurian troops, they were now still marching to Ostia. Ilia sent their finest Pegasus Knight too.

Unfortunately, Sacae now had internal conflict between their tribes, that the reason why they couldn't spare any troops. Luckily, the Silver Wolf, head of Kutolah tribe, gave permission to Lyn and Rath to go with the expedition squad, but Guy couldn't go because he was needed in Kutolah (poor Guy).

And also, not all their old companion came to join them. Dorcas refused Eliwood's call because of his wife, she was sick. Lucius opened an orphanage in a little village and couldn't leave the children. Erk was injured badly in his magic experiment and Serra didn't want to leave him alone. Renault and Canas were missing, some rumors said they were dead. Karel refused to participate and continued his sword training. Louise was pregnant so Pent wanted to stay in her side. Wallace retired from battlefield and worked as a farmer now.

(-)

And the other came one by one.

"Hector, Etruria troops have arrived. We must meet them", Eliwood said.

"You right. Hey! Isn't she Priscilla?", Hector finger pointed to a young lady in Etruria troops.

"O yeah, you don't know? After she know Heath join our forces, she make a request to Pent so she can join too", Eliwood answered.

(-)

"So you come too?", Raven speaks to Jaffar and Nino who walked past him.

"Raven! Nice to meet you", Nino said with her cheerful voice. Jaffar smiled because he liked her sweet voice. He also followed Nino and walked toward Raven but didn't speak any words.

(-)

"I want to know how much your husband will pay me for this job", Farina asked to her little sister. "I guarantee he will pay you much, sister", Florina said.

"You always talk about money", Kent and Fiora spoke almost in same time.

And then, they laughed except Kent who always kept his calm behaviour.

"I hope we do well this time", Lyn spoke to Rath. Rath smiled silently and kissed Lyn lips. Lyn blushed horribly because they were in middle of camp and so many people saw them, but Rath didn't concern about that.

(-)

"I never think to sail to another continent", a young woman with green robe walked around the camp. Mathew walked with her, "I bet there will be fun.".

Now, the expedition squad would have their briefing after the all arrived

(-)

In briefing, Eliwood and Hector said that they wanted to leave few their companions to defend Elibe in their absence. They feared Nergal would use this chance to strike. They already discussed that matter before, but they made few changes last night because few people didn't respond their call.

Of course Eliwood and Hector would go because they were the leader.

Lyn and Rath would be great addition to the army.

As always, they chose Reina as tactician, no one would object this decision.

For healer, they chose Priscilla because Lucius couldn't come. And they didn't count Serra because she didn't want to leave Erk (actually because Hector didn't want to have the demonic cleric in the expedition squad).

With Erk and Pent weren't in condition to go, they chose Nino instead. Jaffar as usual would follow her anywhere to ensure her safety.

They were need strong fighter so they chose Raven, Kent and Heath. Those three were the best fighter alongside Jaffar and Karel. Unfortunately, Karel didn't want to go in this expedition.

The three Pegasus Sister would go with them, they would be useful.

(-)

The other (who stayed in Elibe) respected the decision and swore to protect Elibe at all cost.

Legault and Mathew would collect all information around Elibe.

Marcus, Harken, Oswin, and Isadora would defend Lycia.

Vaida would look after Bern and Etruria had Pent and Louise.

Hawkeye wouldn't leave Nabata Desert, he would guard the desert with his life.

Sain, Lowen, Rebecca, Wil, Bartre, and Karla would stay in Ostia as reinforcement squad if needed.

Dart and Geitz would defend the Western Isle for sure.

Sacae, although in middle of conflict at least still had Guy and Karel.

(-)

**And there was who departed to Continent of Magvel.**

Eliwood, Hector, Florina, Lyn, Rath, Reina, Kent, Fiora

Farina, Raven, Jaffar, Nino, Heath, Priscilla

(-)

Well, I hope you enjoy this.

I'm hope your review to make it better, thank you for you all


	3. Chapter 3 : Eirika

My third chapter

I also try to correct my grammar, I hope it's better than before,

So, our hero travels to another continent to search for Nergal.

They will find new allies and new enemies, just sit and read it. I hope you enjoy it.

**MEET WITH EIRIKA**

Jaffar and Nino enjoyed the sea breeze and the wonderful night star. Not far from them, Fiora and Farina helped Kent to contend his seasick. Eliwood was walking around the ship to check his companion. This was ten days since their departure, and tomorrow morning they will reach Magvel according to map. Hector with Florina in his side talked with Raven who was working as a travelling mercenary now.

"I think our number is too few for this expedition.", Lyn spoke to Reina.

"If we take too many men, it look like an invasion, I fear that we will get resistance from any Magvel's kingdoms.", Reina told the reason. "Besides with Eliwood and Hector absence, Lycia will be more defenseless."

"You had a point there.", Rath agreed. "With internal conflict in Sacae and fact about Bern cooperates with Nergal before, we mustn't careless."

Lyn nodded, "You're right, but I want to ask something else."

"Why I never heard something about Magvel and no one speaks about that until now?"

"It's because Elibe and Magvel never had connection, except when a kingdom from Magvel called Grado invaded Ilia few decades before Scouring. And after that, no one tried to go there and _vice versa_.", Reina answered Lyn's question.

"I see, that the reason, anyway what information we have about this continent?", Lyn asked.

"Not much, we just know our destination is a kingdom called Renais and few minor things, we lucky Ostia have a copy of the expedition journal in their secret library.", Reina sighed.

(-)

"I wait for one year.", Priscilla walked toward the wyvern rider.

"I'm sorry.", he sighed. "I promise you if I can regain trust as a Bern soldier I will meet you as a true man, but I can't regain enough trust from Bern's nobles until now.", he couldn't look to Priscilla's eyes.

Her hand in his cheek, turned his face to her, "Look at me Heath, that doesn't matter to me, for you I can release my nobility, if I must leave Etruria, I don't care."

"Are you sure?", he asked.

She smiled and leaned on his chest, "Yes, I'm sure. Don't you know? One year is too long for me, I can't wait anymore."

"I'm sorry, I won't leave you again.", his hand circled her waist. His lips met her lips.

"_Actually, I can't wait too, not after this moment."_, Heath spoke to himself.

(-)

Eliwood looked to the blue sea, he had a cup of warm coffee with him and hundreds stars in the sky. He was thinking about this journey, he will fight again, he must kill people again. And the worst part was fighting Nergal just bring back the memories about his beloved. Why he always miss her?

"So, you're here.", Hector's voice came from Eliwood's back.

"You don't sleep?", Eliwood offered his cup to Hector. And the Lord took it.

"I think I have a same question for you", Hector leaned on wall. "What are you thinking now buddy?"

"It's a little weird, we will fight a same enemy from one year ago, we think he dead in that battle.", Eliwood said. "And, why is he in Magvel?"

"Just that?", Hector knew his friend was thinking something else.

"I can't lie to you Hector.", Eliwood closed his eyes. "Maybe I never let go my past."

Hector was thinking, what he must did in a time like this. He didn't want hurt Eliwood's feeling but he also wanted to help his friend. If Florina was here maybe she could tell him something. He knew Eliwood lose his father and his lover, especially for Ninian, she had a very special place in Eliwood's heart. Now he would face a same enemy.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what I must say to you.", Hector was angry to himself.

"No need, my friend.", Eliwood smiled.

"Better for you to sleep, we will arrive to Magvel tomorrow.", Hector went back to his room.

In his room, Florina waited for him. She waited him to sleep together, and she knew that Hector concerned about his friend. Hector opened the door and surprised to see Florina awake.

"How is he?", she asked.

"I just pray he will do well", Hector caressed her cheek.

(-)

"Are you alright Kent?", Fiora worried.

"I'm okay, it's just a seasick", Kent didn't want his wife worried.

A serious and strong paladin like Kent could have a seasick too sometimes.

"Just try to sleep Kent, maybe you will feel better", Fiora helped Kent to climb to bed.

Kent smiled, "I can't sleep with an angel in front of my eyes, because I want to see her."

Fiora blushed, although Kent always had a serious and calm behavior, he always flirted to her when they are alone. Honestly, she liked it.

"Ho-How can you say that when you're sick?", she said.

Kent smiled and gave her a quick kiss, he fell asleep after that.

(-)

"We must finish this Jaffar.", Nino looked to the assassin's eyes.

Jaffar gave a quick nod.

"I suppose we have won, I suppose we get rid the evil. The evil who kill my family.", Nino said.

"I can't believe, a cruel person like him exist in this world. How can he kills many people for his purpose and he also uses us to do some cruel things for him?", Nino started to cry. "He also kill my family and my-my other family."

Jaffar couldn't understand why Nino still cared about her stepmother after what she did. But, he didn't want to look her tears so he embraced her.

"Don't worry, I promise you, I-we will defeat him for sure this time.", he still had trouble to understand feeling, but he knew he cared about her.

"Thank you Jaffar, you always here for me.", Nino sobbed.

(-)

A bright sunshine blinded Raven's eyes. He woke up too early and he can't sleep again. He walked around the dock and saw something in distance. "At least, we arrive.", he smirked. He enjoyed sun for a moment before Hector called him for a meeting.

As expected, they arrived in morning. They didn't know where the dock in this kingdom called Renais so they decided to land in a beach. The beach was surrounded with cliff and forest.

The crew busy lower supplies and weapons, Reina looked to map to definite their location and the others gathered around her.

"I think we land in right place. We just need to find a town or whatever.", she said.

"I can scout this area with my pegasus.", Fiora volunteered herself.

"That a good idea, you can go Fiora.", Eliwood gave her his approval.

However, Kent look worried.

A minute later, Fiora flied through the forest. She flew with amazing speed and reached the center of the forest. She can't see anything in thick forest, but after a moment she sees a group of soldiers in forest.

"What is that?", she approached the group.

Suddenly, their archers fired arrow to her.

(-)

"She spotted us, what we do General?", a soldier asked his general.

"Try to shoot her pegasus, but try to not kill her, we will ask her later about her army.", he answered.

(-)

Kent had a bad feeling about this, it was so unusual for him. He worried about Fiora and asked Eliwood to go follow her. Luckily, Eliwood gave him his approval. Quickly, he mounted his horse and went to the forest.

After few minutes of riding, he saw Fiora was dodging arrows. He panicked and increased his pace and gripped his lance tightly. In the deep of forest, he saw a group of archer still firing to the pegasus knight. He roared and charge to the archers, he threw his javelin and hit an archer's leg. The group scattered and stopped firing arrows after they saw an angry paladin charged to them.

Suddenly, another knight charged to Kent with a silver lance. They crossed their lance, both of them had a good technique and speed. Kent dodged two thrusts from his opponent and tried to stab the knight's chest. He parried it and Kent's lance just scratched his silver armor. Both of them tried to find an opening in their opponent's defense. Their skill was equal. After few thrust and slash, Kent charged and threw his lance. Surprised, his opponent dodged it but lose his balance. Saw an opening Kent used his sword to blow the knight's lance, but his opponent drew his sword too. In the end, they had each of their swords the other's neck.

The soldier looked with disbelief, "That guy equal with General Seth!", one of them shouted.

"You are a knight with fine skill.", the Silver Knight started to speak.

"It is same with you.", he looked to the sky._ "Thanks god, Fiora safe."_

"Tell me, are you from that army?", Seth asked. "What do you want in our kingdom?"

"I think it's better for you to meet Lord Eliwood, he will explain better than me.", he sheathed his sword followed by Seth. "You can follow me."

"Kent!", Fiora shouted from the sky, she look worried. "Are you alright?"

"I'm alright! Fiora, tell Lord Eliwood that I and a knight will come to the camp.", Kent answered. He didn't like make Fiora worried.

She still confused and worried, but she believed Kent's words and flied to the camp.

"Fine, I will go with you, but remember we surround you from all directions.", Seth followed Kent. Kent knew that wasn't an empty threat.

"Wait, I go too, I want to talk with their leader.", a young woman pursued them.

Kent turned around and he saw a beautiful blue haired woman.

"Princess, are you sure?", Seth look hesitated. "Maybe they're enemy and dangerous."

"It's alright Seth, it's safe.", she said.

(-)

Eliwood and Hector stood in the front of camp, their friends are behind them. Raven and Jaffar unsheathed their swords and prepared for battle. Fiora with her two sisters rode their pegasus, Fiora look worried. Priscilla, Reina, and Nino stayed behind with Heath guarded them. Lyn tried to calm like Rath who leaned on tent.

After waited few minutes, Kent came with a Silver Knight and a young woman. He brought them to Eliwood as he promised. Meanwhile, Eliwood couldn't move his eyes from the young woman, he didn't know why. She look attractive with her blue long hair and slim body, and of course her beautiful face and a pair of blue eyes.

"Eliwood are you asleep?", Hector's voice made Eliwood back to his sense.

He didn't answer and approached the two guests. Hector grumbled and followed him.

"I'm Renais General, my name is Seth. I must ask you what you and your army want in our land.", Seth spoke first.

"Good to see you Sir Seth, I'm Eliwood and he is Hector, we come from Elibe and I promise we doesn't have any harm intention in your kingdom.", Eliwood answered.

"Can I ask you what your intention is?", the young woman asked.

"Sure, we will explain to you, but first who are you?", Hector asked back.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Eirika, I'm Princess of Renais.", she answered calmly.

"_Eirika, a beautiful name. Wait! What am I thinking?"_, Eliwood unconsciously thought about her. Why?

"Okay Princess, our intention is...", Eliwood regain his composure and explained.

He told them about Elibe, Nergal, dragons, their battle, and Braimond's warning. Hector helped him to tell the story. He told them the reason for their expedition and the danger Nergal possessed. At first, they look confused and asked few question. But, Eirika felt she could believe their words.

"Are you sure Princess?", Seth look hesitated.

"I'm sure, we will welcome them in Renais Castle", she said. "They come from far place, I think we must welcome them properly."

Seth knew if Eirika has made her mind, no one could change it. He called a knight and instructed him to go to castle first to prepare rooms for their guest.

"Thank you for your kindness, Princess", Eliwood appreciated her kindness.

"No need, and maybe we can depart now, it's almost evening.", she said.

**...**

At last they arrive in Magvel.

In the next chapter, few characters like Ephraim and Innes will appear.

So wait the next chapter, hope you enjoy it...


	4. Chapter 4 : Renais

There my fourth chapter.

I try to make it longer and better.

Hope you enjoy it.

**TWIN OF RENAIS**

The army marched through forest, Reina noticed that the Renais army already knew their arrival and well prepared because they already surrounded the expedition party when they arrived. Luckily, Eirika trusted them. Although Seth was still aware and instructed Renais knight to surround them. But she worried because there was almost evening, and she hated darkness. Maybe a ghost will come from nowhere? She hated scary place.

In the other side, Kent felt uncomfortable because many eyes looked to him. Those eyes were Renais knight's eyes. They couldn't believe that the red knight could match their General. Fiora noticed and giggled when she looked to Kent's annoyed face. The entire army noticed too and Farina laughed just to get her brother in law's glare. _"Lucky Sain isn't here"_, Kent thought about the green knight, Sain must laughed hardly and made him more embarrassed.

"So you are from Elibe. Is Elibe a beautiful place?", Eirika rode beside Eliwood.

The entire army couldn't believe this Princess, she easily believed them and now she talked friendly with their Leader. How if they were enemy and harmed her? They wondered if she was careless or confident with her ability.

"Of course, it has beautiful plains and mountains also many large cities. And Lycia where I come from has many wonderful places.", Eliwood answered.

"Oh, we already near Renais.", Eirika didn't hear Eliwood's words and her finger pointed straight to front.

In that direction, not so far way, Eliwood could see a large city with a big castle in middle of the city. "I will waiting for that.", he said.

From that direction, a young knight rode toward them. He accompanied with at least thirty knights. They stopped in front of them.

"Franz, I command you to stay in castle, don't I?", Seth look confused.

"I'm sorry sir, but King Ephraim tell me to help you.", Franz apologized.

"So, Ephraim has come back from Frelia. When he arrived?", Eirika approached Franz.

"Just one or two hours ago I think. Prince Innes accompanied him to repel the invader.", Franz answered while Hector and Florina looked to each other, maybe they were the invader he mean.

"Now they prepare reinforcement for you", he continued.

"No need, there wasn't invasion from beginning. I will explain it to them later", Eirika spoke Franz. He confused with Eirika's words.

"It's like we are bad guys here.", Raven spoke with his usual cold tone. "Indeed, maybe sometimes we must try to be a bad guys.", Nino joked.

"Oh, I can't imagine it.", Lyn sighed, no one would believe an innocent 15 years old girl to be a bad guy. Jaffar smirked because he felt funny about Nino wanted to be bad.

"Anyway, we must continue our march.", Eirika spoke to the entire party.

Seth nodded and ordered their army to continue. And, they continued their riding to Renais. After few minutes, they reached city gate. They saw a man talked to a soldier before he turned around and saw them. He look like Eirika, blue hair and eyes, also his face resembled her.

"Eirika! You're alright, thank god.", he look relieved and approached them.

Eirika descended from her horse. "Yes, because I am not in danger anyway. You don't need to send me reinforcement Ephraim.", her words make Ephraim confused. "What do you mean? When visiting Frelia I got report about unknown army came from sea, that the reason I come back immediately.", he didn't understand Eirika words.

"Eirika!", a pegasus knight shouted from above and flied down. "You're safe."

"I'm okay Tana, don't worry about me", Eirika smiled to her.

"What do you say? I and Ephraim worry so much when we hear about the unknown battle ship near Renais.", she relieved when she see her friend in one piece.

Ephraim saw the red haired Lord, and walked toward him. "Who is this man Eirika and why I see so many soldiers in here?", he asked.

Before Eirika or Eliwood could answer, Hector spoke first, "He's Eliwood and I'm Hector, and these soldiers are ours. But we don't have any harm intention, I guaranteed that."

"Okay, first I will introduce myself, I'm Ephraim and the King of Renais, Eirika is my twin sister and that Tana, my queen.", he introduced himself and Tana. "Anyway, can I trust you?"

"You can trust us.", Lyn talked from Hector right side.

"Hmm, is that right Eirika?", he looked to Eirika and got a quick nod from her.

"Ok, I will trust you because Eirika believe you, although she always too easily believe what people says.", he said. Eirika gave him an angry glare but he didn't concern about that and continue speak, "I will tell servant to prepare some rooms for you, you all look tired."

"Thank you.", Eliwood said.

"_Thank god, I feel very tired"_, Reina thought.

"Are you sure Ephraim? They are a band of unknown army, I don't feel I can trust them.", a man approached, he wasn't look like friendly people. _"Who is he? He isn't look like good people",_ Reina felt annoyed. She wanted to rest quickly, she was tired.

"I'm sure Innes. Also, I want to hear about their reason about why they come here.", he answered without looked back to Innes.

"I see, I will go to dismiss my soldiers. I hope the strangers don't endanger us.", he turned back and walked away. Hector and Raven gave him glare, and Farina badmouthed him.

Aware about the atmosphere Ephraim spoke, "Eeergh, don't mind about his words, he always speaks like that to everyone."

So Eliwood and his friends entered Renais Castle and got room for each other. The room was big and luxurious and each has two windows facing garden. As the leader, Eliwood and Hector got royal rooms which much bigger than the other with complete furniture. At last, they could sleep well.

(-)

In the desert of Jehanna, a band of mercenary walked toward a cave. They followed a man with dark cloak and scar in his right eye. His body was strong-built and his tall was almost 2 meter. His hand held a big sword, big enough to crush anyone body to pieces. His eyes looked to a sage in front of that cave. He wore dark robe with red pattern and blue headband, there was skull motif in his cheek. He smirked when he see the tall man approached.

"How about the preparation Gonzales?", he asked.

"Almost ready Foxy. Just a little details and we will complete.", the tall man answered.

"Good, our master can't wait anymore. For now, I just need to see that thing with my own eyes.", he talked impatiently. Gonzales understood and raised his hand as a signal, and then his men carried a box and gave it to Foxy.

"Perfect, I'm sure we can accomplish our purpose now.", his eyes burned in pleasure.

"You know? The guardians put a good resistance, but no one can stand my blade anyway.", Gonzales took away the box. Foxy seem irritated but didn't protest.

"Anyway, we must enter the cave now, Master Riev and Master Nergal are waiting.", he start walked inside.

(-)

A shrine hidden in Carcino mountain depth, but it was severely damaged. And hundreds of corpse lied in everywhere. A druid leaned on wall, he bleeding but still alive, maybe not long. He tried to grab a Mend staff from a priest corpse beside him. He couldn't die now, he had a task to bear and that task was to take back a treasure he guarded. He could remember clearly, a band of mercenary raid the shrine and killed almost all guardians. The guardians surprised with the attack and couldn't fight back. Although they were ready fought until death, the enemy attacked fast and deadly, they didn't stand a chance. In the end, they were defeated and killed one by one and the worst part was the treasure is stolen. Lucky that druid survived because he fainted and the invader didn't bother to finish him. His hand grabbed the staff successfully and he tried to chanting healing spell. His wound closed slowly, and he tried to stand. He walked with pain.

(-)

The morning sun was so bright, Eliwood stood on balcony to feel the sunshine, in his mind he bet Hector still snoring in his bedroom. He used to get up early after his coronation as Marquess, every day was busy for him. He closed his eyes for a moment to enjoy the warm sunshine. Then, he heard sound of sword slash and thrust from garden below. He looked down and saw Eirika still practicing her swordplay, he decided to go down.

"Good morning", he said. The Renais Princess turned around and saw Eliwood walked toward her. "Good morning too", she gave him a smile. He blushed but Eirika didn't notice that.

"You wake up very early Princess, practice swordplay, don't you?", Eliwood tried to start a conversation.

"Yes I am, it's look unusual to you, Lord Eliwood? A princess practice swordplay?", she asked.

"Not really, it isn't matter who you are to practice swordplay.", Eliwood answered. Eirika didn't expect his answer and giggled. "Thank you, many nobles say that sword doesn't suit for Princess, but I don't think so.", she smiled.

"Don't mind their words, I look that you practice alone, need a partner?", Eliwood asked.

"Thank you, I am happy to have a sparring partner. Actually, usually I sparring with Ephraim, but he was busy these days.", Eirika accepted his offer and took two wooden swords. She tossed one to Eliwood and took her battle position.

"I won't hold back to you.", Eliwood took his battle position and gripped his sword tightly.

"No problem, go all out.", she took a step closer to Eliwood.

For a few seconds, they just circled and searched for an opening. Couldn't find any opening, Eliwood tried to attack first, Eirika parried his thrust and attacked back, but he parried her four slash and dodged the fifth. Both of them fought like a dance, they moved swiftly and dodged all attack. A common people would think that it was a show. After few, minutes Eliwood knew that Eirika's speed better than his so he tried to close their gap and used his strength to win. His tactic success, he saw she struggling to move and her grip weak after clashed their sword. Eirika knew if this was continue she will lose, she jumped far behind so their distance gave her place to move and started to attack again. Eliwood dodged it and tried to use his tactic once again, but Eirika noticed and kept their distance. For now, they were only focus to find a chance to strike because they knew their opponent had good defense. That the reason why they didn't realize that they had spectators.

Heath and Priscilla stood not far from their place. They got up early because they wanted to see the garden in morning. But now, they found a good show from the red haired Lord and the blue haired Princess. Rath and Lyn sat under a tree and watched two people ahead them with amusement. It was a good match, Eliwood and Eirika circled each other and exchange blows, but no one could past through their opponent's defense.

"It's very good, both of them have a perfect swordplay.", Lyn's eyes attracted to them.

"Indeed, but she has better speed.", Rath commentated. "But I think Eliwood can use his power to match her."

"You're right, and both of them will use their advantage to defeat the other.", Lyn agreed. Rath nodded and leaned on tree, his eyes looked to the match. He saw both of them exhausted. They moved slower than before and their breathed heavily.

"_He is very strong, and his skill is very good."_, Eirika thought. She could feel her grip become weak because she felt tired. She decided to give a last strike and rushed forward.

"_Oh my god! She is so fast and she has good skill."_, Eliwood tried to calm. He saw her rushed toward him, he took defend position and ready to parry the strike.

Eirika didn't see a stone when she charged, she tripped and fell to the front. Eliwood didn't expect this and Eirika crashed him. Both of them feel to ground, their spectator surprised. Both lied in ground with their eyes closed. _"Oow, my head hurt."_, Eliwood opened his eyes and surprised, the Princess of Renais lied above him, his hand around her waist. _"Am I dreaming?"_, he thought. Meanwhile, Eirika felt pain in her right leg. _"It's hurt, I think my ankle sprained. What happen? O yeah, I tripped and crashed him."_, she opened her eyes slowly and found herself in weird situation. They lied on the ground, her hands on his chest and her head in his neck. _"What?"_, she surprised. Both of them raised their face in same time in purpose to apologize to the other. That just let them to more awkward situation. Unexpected, their face too close and their lips just separated by few millimeters. They blushed horribly and didn't know what they must do. They stayed like that in five seconds before Eirika pulled her face and sat on his stomach.

"I-I am sorry Lord Eliwood. T-That is an accident.", her eyes looked to ground.

Eliwood regained his sanity and start talked. "Wh-What? Oh, never mind. Can you stand Princess?", he spoke with his eyes couldn't look to her.

"Actually, I want to, but my ankle is sprained. I need a healer", she said. She moved from Eliwood's stomach and sat in his side.

Without words Eliwood helped her, he circled her hand in his shoulder to help her. Both of them were silent, or maybe they didn't know what to say. They start walked slowly to enter the castle, he insisted to take her back to her room. What about the spectators? Priscilla wanted to help with her Mend Staff but Heath stopped her. "No problem, let them be.", he smiled to his confused girlfriend. But later, she understood and smiled. Lyn burst to laughter after saw that awkward moment and Rath unexpected laughed too.

(-)

Eliwood and Eirika arrived in first stairs, they need to through two stairs to her room. Eliwood worried but Eirika stubbornly ascended the stairs. After few steps, Eliwood saw Eirika bite her lips to restrain the pain in her ankle. "Are you sure? Maybe we need call a healer first.", Eliwood got more worried. "I am alright, it just a little further to my room. I have some Vulnerary in my room.", she said. But Eliwood knew she was in horrible pain after they ascended the stairs. She sweated much and her leg trembled. He thought for few seconds, then he blushed before took his action.

"I am sorry Princess.", he said and grabbed Eirika's thigh.

"He-Hey, what are you...", before Eirika couldn't say anything, Eliwood already carried her in bride style. Her face turned red and she lost her words.

"We-Well, it's for your good, that why.", Eliwood tried to find a reason and start ascended the stairs.

"O-Ok, I-I don't mind.", she spoke stutteringly.

When walked toward Eirika's room, he met Hector and Florina, their face showed a surprise. _"Great! How I explain __**this**__ situation to them? It is too embarrassing."_, he thought. Eirika blushed, she thought exactly same with Eliwood. "Hey Eli...", Hector tried to ask. "Don't ask anything Hector.", Eliwood gave him murderous glare and walk away. Until, they entered Eirika's room there was a long silent. Then Eliwood placed her in bed and searched for Vulnerary in Eirika table shelf. Eirika sat on his bed prayed for Ephraim and Tana wouldn't come to her room now, she didn't know how she will explain **this** situation.

"_How can it come to this situation? I never enter any woman room before, except my mother's of course! Relax Eliwood, just stay calm, and don't show her your confusion. Where those damn Vulnerary anyway?"_

"_I never have a man in my room before, just Ephraim and father who ever enter my room. Well, he just wants to help me, nothing more. But, why I feel nervous now? He won't do anything to me anyway. Wait, what am I thinking!!!"_

She saw Eliwood approached her with a Vulnerary. "I find it Princess, take it.", he gave her a Vulnerary. She took it and then used it, she tried to touch her ankle and it felt better now.

"Thank you, Lord Eliwood, and just call me Eirika.", she smiled to him.

"Fine, then you just call me Eliwood too.", he sat beside her.

"Alright Eliwood, my ankle better now but I think I need little rest before walk again.", she said

"Is that so? Okay, I will go out and search Hector and explain **that** so he don't start any rumors.", Eliwood stood up and walked to the door. "Rest well, Eirika.", he said before closed the door.

Eirika blushed when he spoke about **that**, _"Why? What am I feel right now?"_

(-)

Is there any improvement?

Eliwood still unsure about his feeling and Eirika just feel the same.

And what treasure is that? Why Nergal and Riev want it?

I will try to release new chapter quickly

Thank for reading....


	5. Chapter 5 : Old and New Enemies

I'm sorry. I promise to upload this chapter immediately but I can't for a reason.

**OUR ENEMY**

Innes sat alone in garden with a chessboard beside him. He sometimes played chess alone to find new strategy but this morning he really wanted an opponent. Actually he thought to challenge Ephraim few minutes ago but Ephraim was still sleeping. He felt bored and leaned on tree behind him. He didn't realize someone was approaching him, a young girl with her green robe stood beside him. He raised his head and recognized her, he saw her yesterday in Eliwood's group.

"You alone?", she asked.

"Yeah, don't bother me. Mind your own business", Innes answered.

"_What! I just ask him! What a jerk!!!"_, Reina felt irritated. Shestood beside him and shouted, "Can't you say something better!!! You don't need to talk like that you know!"

Innes surprised, he didn't understand why this girl got angry to him. He tried to calm and shouted back, "Watch what you say! I just say what I think, and why you angry anyway?".

"What? You have a bad mouth, don't you?", Reina couldn't hold her anger anymore.

Innes felt humiliated, he had high pride and he never let someone spoke to him like that. He stood and stared to that woman with full anger. Reina also stared back, she wanted to slap his face if she has a chance.

"I think you must mind your manner too before talk about me. No one ever talk to me like that, not even my parents.", he tried to hold his anger.

"Oh, I'm happy to be the first. Someone must tell you that. Enough! I will go.", Reina turned around swiftly and start walking.

"Wait! You can't go now.", Innes pulled her robe. In that moment, Reina lost her balance and fell. Innes surprised and feel sorry for her.

"Aaw, what do you want? Why you pull my robe rude man?", her back was hurt.

"Wh-What are...? Arggh! Why god creates a girl like you? Ok, I am sorry, but that is your fault, you make me angry.", Innes couldn't understand this girl completely, why she called him rude and had bad mouth? He won't admit that.

"My fault!", she stood and stared at him. "You are the one who start this! I see you here, play chess alone, I think you crazy or what. I just try be kind."

"So what if I play alone! Anyway I am not playing, I am training. I think of a new military strategy from this chess training.", Innes tried to defend himself.

"Okay, I am sorry, my job is a tactician so I can understand.", Reina felt this topic was interesting. "But that isn't a reason to speak like a jerk!".

"What? But you are very young to be a tactician. How old are you?", Innes didn't hear her last words.

"I am still nineteen years old but my skill is good enough.", Reina praised herself.

"Nineteen? So are younger than me? Hmm, I bet my skill is better than yours. Maybe if you asked me, I will teach you some tricks.", Innes laughed and teased her.

Reina feel irritated because Innes words. "Maybe you can see my skill, why don't we play chess once and see who better. You aren't afraid, are you?".

(-)

Ephraim stood in balcony, he felt morning fresh air. He looked behind, Tana was still sleeping in bed, and she was cute when sleeping. Ephraim really like that, he walked toward his wife and sat beside her. "Wake up honey. It is already morning, look that beautiful sky.", he whispered to her ear. The Renais Queen opened her eyes, she saw a pair of blue eyes looked at her.

"Oh, it's you darling.", she sat and tried to stay awake. "Good morning.".

"You sleep too much, it is time for breakfast.", Ephraim smiled after saw his wife with sleepy face.

"And who make me stay awake last night, you make me can't sleep.", Tana smiled.

"It is your fault to be so beautiful and make me can't hold myself.", Ephraim laughed. "But you like it, don't you?".

Tana blushed, "D-Don't tease me Ephraim. I want to go to bathroom now.". She stood up and walked to bathroom, Ephraim laughed.

"Well, I think I will look for that red haired man, his name is Eliwood if I remember correctly.", Ephraim went out from the bedroom.

He walked for few seconds before he met with Seth. "Good morning my king.", Seth bowed.

"Good morning Seth.", he saw a letter in Seth's hand. "From Joshua?", he asked.

Seth nodded and gave it to Ephraim. "May I prepare the cavalry now?"

Ephraim opened the envelope and read the letter. After few moments he sighed and nodded.

Seth understood and went to the training ground to look for Kyle and Franz. Ephraim leaned on the wall and read the letter once again. "What will happen now? Is this war never end?", he sighed.

(-)

Hector laughed and told the other what he saw before. There was Raven, Nino, Jaffar, Fiora, Farina, and Kent. The listened him with interested face, that because he told them an unexpected event. Of course, he told them about Eliwood carried Eirika to her bedroom. "Maybe they had a little "fun" now.", he laughed again.

"Hey! Don't say something like that!", Florina laughed with Hector's words.

"I never think Lord Eliwood will does something bold like that.", Kent said. Fiora nodded.

"Well, the fact is he did.", Hector couldn't stop laughed. "To be honest, I never expected that too."

Nino look confused and asked Jaffar, "What he means with "fun" Jaffar? Are they do something interesting?". Jaffar couldn't think something to answer the question. _"How can I answer that?"_, he thought.

"Wow, a love affair between Marquess Pherae and Princess of Renais, that very good.", Farina giggled. Her words made the other laughed.

Raven smirked when he saw his entire companion laughed. Of course he never expected Eliwood did something like that too. He leaned on the wall and crossed his hands, then he saw someone next to the door, he knew who that person was but he decided to not tell the other. _"Hector will doomed after this."_, he smirked.

(-)

Eliwood already stood next to the door for a minute and he saw his friend laughed. He knew this would happen, surely Hector told them a story about him and Eirika. And of course that a misunderstanding, there was nothing between him and Eirika, nothing, at least for now.

"How I will explain this to them?", Eliwood sighed. "I doubt they will believe me."

"Explain what?", Eirika voice came from his back.

Eliwood surprised and turned around. "E-Eirika, why does you not stay in your room?", Eliwood panicked, he didn't want Eirika hear the misunderstanding.

"Oh, my leg isn't hurt anymore. So I want to walk around.", she answered. "And what are you doing Eliwood? Why do you not enter? I see your friends there."

"Do-Don't mind it, can you give me a little tour? I want to go around this place.", he tried to change the topic.

"I don't mind, but...Ephraim say he want to talk to you. I meet him few minutes ago, he is looking for you. Maybe you can meet him first?", Eirika said.

"Okay, I will, where is he?", Eliwood relieved he success changed the topic.

"I will take you to him, but he also look for that blue haired man, Hector is his name, isn't it?", Eirika finger pointed to Hector. Eliwood look depresses in an instant.

"_Oh my god, I try to avoid him for now."_, he thought.

Before he could answer, Eirika already talked with Hector. The others looked at him and gave him weird smiles. He knew what that smiles mean, he sighed.

"Have a little fun before my friend?", Hector approached Eliwood with smiling face. Eirika accompanied him walked toward the red face Marquess.

"Shut up Hector. I will explain later.", he afraid Eirika knew what Hector spoke about. Fortunately she didn't pay attention to Hector's words.

So then, they walked together to King Room to meet Ephraim. Sometimes Hector teased Eliwood about "that" and got a glare from him. Fortunately, he didn't speak loudly so Eirika didn't hear.

(-)

Meanwhile in Jehanna desert...

"Hold the line soldiers of Jehanna!!!", Gerik shouted loudly. His sword slashed a skeleton's head and beside him, Marisa fought four zombies, chopped their head one by one.

Jehanna soldiers fought desperately, their enemy wasn't human but a bunch of monsters and zombies with golden eyes. Of course, few of them were veteran and ever fought that creature. But now, they were outnumbered four to one and slaughtered.

"It is bad, we are no match for them.", a wounded soldier approached Gerik.

"Hold yourself soldier, we will survive.", Gerik looked around, his soldier slaughtered by the monsters and zombies. "Soldiers, hear me! Retreat now! Archer! Cover the infantry with your arrows!!!". In an instant, they retreated and the archers released thousand arrows to the enemy horde.

"Marisa! Stop fighting! We must retreat!", Geriks shouted to the sword master who still fighting.

"Alright commander, I'm sorry.", Marisa ran beside Gerik.

Two men stood far from the battle. They were Riev and a man in black cloak. They were watched their army slaughtered the enemy.

"Ooh, they try to escape.", Riev spoke to the man beside him. "But, they won't escape that easily I think. Don't you agree Foxy?"

"Don't worry Riev, Gonzales's mercenaries already surrounded this area. They couldn't escape."

Jehanna soldiers stopped their run suddenly. "What the matter soldier?", Gerik went to the frontline and when he saw the enemy already surrounded them he grumbled.

"What now? In our back we have monster and we have mercenaries in our front. What else? Dragon maybe?", he sighed.

"Bad joke Gerik.", Marisa gripped her Killing Edge tightly after the mercenaries charged to their direction. The Jehanna soldier prepared for battle.

"We can't go back, push forward!", Gerik charged first to inspire his soldier, Marisa followed him and the soldiers followed them.

He and Marisa were very good with their sword. No one could fight those two head on, every enemy dead in a single blow. They charged to open a path to the soldiers so they could escape. Enemy's soldiers frightened and Jehanna soldiers could defeat them easily .But, they must stop when a big man with giant sword stood in their path.

"He is a formidable opponent, I can sense that.", Marisa whispered to Gerik. He nodded. "I knew him, he was Gonzales "The Giant", a famous mercenary.", he raised his sword.

"So? Who want to die first?", Gonzales took a battle position. He really determined to kill.

"Commander! Those zombies came from behind!", a soldier shouted.

Didn't have any choice Gerik charged, Marisa followed him. He attacked from front and Marisa tried to flank Gonzales from his left, but Gonzales could defend himself against their ferocious attack. Also, his sword almost hit Marisa, luckily she dodged it. Gonzales' big sword could break any sword easily, that the reason why Gerik and Marisa just dodging his attack and never tried to clash their sword against his.

"They are strong opponent, I can't beat then alone. Foxy! Come here help me!", Gonzales shouted. He didn't see Marisa was charging to him.

"Well, I think I will help you.", suddenly Foxy teleported in front of Marisa. "Paralyze!".

Surprised with the sudden appearance of Foxy, Marisa failed to dodge his magic and took a critical hit. She couldn't move her body at all.

"What? I can't move.", Marisa tried to move her body desperately.

"Good job Foxy! I will slice her now.", Gonzales rushed toward Marisa with his big sword.

"Marisa!!!", Gerik charged to Gonzales. Suddenly, three arrows pierced his legs and two pierced his chest. "Shit!", he fell to the ground. That not enough, Foxy stood beside him and chanted a Thunder spell.

"_Is this the end? I'm sorry Tethys."_, he closed his eyes and thought for his wife in that moment.

He could hear Foxy complete his spell, but...he didn't feel anything. He opened his eyes slowly and saw a druid. That was Knoll!!! He blocked Foxy's spell with dark magic. Then Gerik remember about Marisa and looked at her. He saw Duessel fought Gonzales to protect Marisa, the Grado Great Knight was a strong opponent for The Giant.

In that moment, the mercenaries were already slaughtered by Cormag's wyvern riders. And the Grado's soldiers fought to open a path to escape for Jehanna's soldiers. The archers and mages released a bunch of arrows and spell to halt the monsters movement.

Cormag landed near Gerik, he already carried Marisa. "Hurry, get up to my wyvern! We can't hold that monsters. They are too many.", he shouted.

(-)

Eirika opened the door, she with Eliwood and Hector entered the king room. Ephraim already waited them behind his desk, he was reading a letter. Then he saw the guests and stood.

"Good morning King Ephraim.", Eliwood spoke first.

"Good morning, can we speak without formality, just friendly chat.", Ephraim didn't like formality although he was a king. Eirika smiled, she thought the same thing.

"Well, if you say so. So, why do you call us here Ki...", Hector couldn't complete his words before Ephraim spoke, "Ephraim, just call me Ephraim.".

"So Ephraim, why do you call us here?", Hector asked.

Ephraim stood near window, "Yesterday, you told me that you come here for a reason. Actually, you come here when we still have big problem. That the reason why I can't promise you any help.".

"We understand. We will alright by ourselves.", Eliwood spoke.

"Yeah, but whatever your reason, I hope that is a good reason. I entrust you to Eirika, I must depart immediately to Jehanna.", Ephraim grabbed his Siegmund, one of Renais sacred twin and looked to his twin sister.

"I understand brother, I will help them then I will follow you.", Eirika nodded.

"Actually, I prefer you to stay here. This is dangerous, but I won't stop you.", Ephraim sighed. "Our new enemy is strong and he has zombies with him. Joshua says they have scary golden eyes.".

Eliwood and Hector stared to each other. _"What! Golden eyes! That is Nergal's morph!!!"_, they thought about a same thing.

"Ephraim, can I ask who your enemy is?", Eliwood asked immediately.

Ephraim confused with his sudden question, but he answered calmly, "Our spy is still searching the truth, but we already capture a mercenary and he says his master name is Nergal.".

"What!!!", Hector shouted.

"Ephraim, I think I must tell you something.", Eliwood tried to tell Ephraim about his purpose to come to Magvel.

And, their journey would lead them to a battle for the sake of their world.

(-)

Actually, I want to make Gerik dead or captured, but I don't do it.

That because I still need him and he is one of my strongest character when I completed the game.

After I read my story, I realized if Raven don't appear often.

He will have many appearances in the next chapter anyway. Wait for it.


	6. Chapter 6 : Nergal Plan

_One year has passed since that battle, everyone live a peaceful life. But something evil, old and new enemies, try to once again destroy the humanity. The heroes will fight again, this time with new allies and not in Elibe. Friendship and love._

**Nergal Plan**

Somewhere in Bern, an old mansion was hidden in forest depth. The mansion was really creepy, old and dirty, and very dark inside. Surely Reina would hate this place, this place was perfect as a hideout for criminal or spy from any countries. But, this time wasn't criminal or spy who hide here but two suspicious men. They didn't look like any normal criminal, anyone could tell they had dangerous aura. Of course they were, they were professional assassins, two ex-Black Fang. They walked through the dark corridor and entered a room, inside that room was two beds and a table full with many things.

"Our preparation is complete.", a man spoke to his subordinate. One had his face hidden behind a mask and the other had scar in his left eye.

"Good, our...I mean his plan is perfect.", the masked man answered. "We will kill our target for sure.".

"When we make a move? I think tomorrow is a perfect time.", the other man gave him a letter.

He took it and opened it, he walked near a torch so he could read the letter. After few minutes, he took a map and opened it. His friend was waiting when he examined the map.

"Tomorrow isn't our best chance. We will move this evening. Our spy will take the guard duty in this place today.", his finger pointed to a X mark in map. "We will enter from here and kill quickly."

"When King Desmond dead, Bern will fall to uproar. That is our chance to accomplish our mission.", the other man smiled.

"You have it, don't you?", the masked man asked in a serious tone.

"Don't worry.", the other man took a dagger from his waist. "This dagger is made in Etruria and have Etruria symbol. According to the plan, we must leave it beside his corpse.".

The dagger was well-made. The Etruria best metal was forged to a sharp and elegant dagger with ruby and diamond attached on it. Usually, only Etrurian noble had this dagger although they never used it, the dagger was a symbol of nobility and blessed by the church. If anyone found this dagger beside King Desmond corpse there will be a misunderstanding. Bern would take Etruria as their enemy, and maybe a big war between Bern and Etruria would happen.

"Perfect.", the masked man patted his friend's shoulder. "If we success here, our lord will be the ruler of this world."

Both of them talked to each other, they talked about the prize for their job and their plan. They didn't realized, someone was eavesdropping them, or maybe they pretended to. Two people hide in the darkness, they watched the two assassins in silent. They knew who they are. Both of them were ex-Black Fang, the masked man was Rikimaru and well-known as Black Reaper because he never failed in his mission and killed all his targets. The other man with scar in his left eye was Crow, he used a pair of stell claw as his weapon. When Black Fang was defeated by Eliwood and his friends, they survived and escaped. Their whereabouts were unknown until now, Jaffar said maybe they were killed by Nergal. Everyone agreed with that because the survived Black Fang members were already killed by Nergal.

"This is bad. I never want to fight them, they are very deadly opponent.", Legault whispered to Mathew.

"Me too.", he agreed. "In the last fight, they gave us hard time, Guy was badly injured back then"

"They will move soon. We must act now. Are you ready?", Legault eyes focused to the two assassins, he unsheathed his sword. Mathew nodded and gripped his twin dagger tightly.

"We can win if we attack now."

Both of them prepeared to charge anytime but...

"Enough with our little drama, we have guest.", Rikimaru took his sword.

"So you already know huh?", Crow licked his steel claw. Then he closed the door behind him.

Mathew and Legault surprised, they planned to attack when their enemy was careless. But Rikimaru and Crow already discovered them and walked toward them with frightening killing aura. That aura was a proof how deadly their skill, one year ago Mathew watched Rikimaru had a duel with Eliwood and Crow fought Guy, that was enough for him to know that his opponent was dangerous. Now they cornered, as a spy Mathew used to experience many dangerous situations, but he never was discovered by anyone inside a room without an exit. He and Legault slowly stood and prepared for a fierce battle. Legault same as Mathew, it was his first time trapped in this situation.

"Bad luck, aren't we?", Legault smirked. "But how do you know about us?".

"You forget to close the door my friend. We always close that door.", Rikimaru pointed his sword toward them. "And my eyes are sharp like eagle."

"Damn. Now we are cornered.", Mathew tried to find a way to escape. But he couldn't find any except he and Legault must defeated their opponent.

"How do you want to die? I want to cut your throat.", Crow crossed his claws in front of his chest. His eyes was full with bloodlust.

"Thank you, but I must refuse.", Legault answered.

"Wait, I recognize you, you are Legault an ex-Black Fang like us. Why are you here?", Rikimaru recognized Legault.

"Yes, I am Legault.", he answered.

"Hahahahahaha.", Rikimaru laughed. "Stand aside Crow, I want to fight the Hurricane from Black Fang.".

"It is a long time since someone call me with that name.", Legault gripped his sword tightly, he knew this battle wouldn't be an easy battle.

"So? I will play with this little kid? This is boring.", Crow walked toward Mathew who already took a battle position.

"You call me what!!!", Mathew felt angry.

In an instant, four of them fought each other. The two assassins was very formidable opponents, their movement was swift and deadly. Rikimaru and Legault fought like a dance, they dodged every attack and strike back to their opponent, Mathew could match Crow's speed but the weapon difference made Mathew in losing state, Crow's attack range was wider than Mathew. Anybody knew Mathew and Legault was skilled fighter, but their opponents were more skilled than them. Slowly but sure, they were cornered by their opponent. Mathew felt his chest scratched by Crow's claws. Blood poured from that wound. His adrenaline rushed by the smell of his blood and he attacked Crow wildly with his dagger. Unfortunately his attack never reached Crow. Legault condition didn't better than Mathew, his left leg already wounded. Rikimaru stabbed him in that place, that wound decreased his movement speed. For an assassin, speed was their best weapon and if you lose it, you should lose your chance to win. Aware at their condition, their enemy continued to attack them.

It was twenty minutes since the fighting take place. Now, the assassins cornered Mathew and Legault. Our two heroes were injured badly, Mathew body was covered with scratch and Legault got a wound in his leg.

"Tired already, you two aren't fun at all.", Crow smirked.

"It is bad.", Mathew breathed heavily. His body was injured everywhere, blood dropped from his wounds.

Legault knew Mathew tried to stand desperately, he got too much blood loss. "_At least one of us must escape to tell the other__._", he think. Then he looked to Mathew and said two words.

"GET READY"

He charged toward the two assassins. Surprised at first Rikimaru and Crow attacked Legault together. In an instant, Rikimaru's sword and Crow's claw stabbed his body. He was lucky, their attack didn't hit his vital spot. He coughed in blood but smiled, his plan was success, his hand held a pouch full with weird powder and he threw it to the assassins' eyes.

"Aaaargh!!! What the hell is this!!!", both of them screamed when the powder blinded their eyes.

Mathew surprised with Legault action and couldn't do anything but stared at Legault dying body.

"Ma-ath--hew g-go no-w.", Legault couldn't speak clearly.

"You idiot!!!", Mathew ran toward Legault body and carried him in his back. "Don't try anything stupid like that!".

When he wanted to go outside Rikimaru shouted, "Don't think you can escape!". Then he opened his mask, because of his mask not all powder entered his eyes and he still can see a little.

Mathew ran as fast as he could and Rikimaru pursued him. Although he carried the unconscious Legault, Mathew could run very fast and he reached the forest. Rikimaru still pursued him with his half-blinded eyes, he took out his dagger and threw it to Mathew. That dagger pierced Mathew's leg, he lost his balance and fell to the ground.

"Ouch! What the hell!", he pulled out the dagger from his leg. But he never had a chance to stand up because Rikimaru already stood in front of his eyes. Still half-blind Rikimaru raised his sword and ready to strike.

"_Will I die here?_", Mathew closed his eyes.

Suddenly he heard sound of arrows and sound of arrows piercing human body. When he opened his eyes, he saw Rikamaru stood with at least five arrows piercing his body, he didn't move and maybe dead. Then he looked back and saw Wil and Rebecca, they were finished firing their arrows. He felt relieved for a second but then he saw Rikimaru move toward him.

"I-It can't be.", Rikimaru still alive and ready to stab Mathew. "At lea-ast y-you must g-go with me to h-hell.". He tried to kill Mathew, Mathew tried to stand but he couldn't because his wound. CLASH!!! Rikimaru's head flying to air, blood sprouted from his headless neck. His corpse fell to the ground, in his side Karla sheathed her sword.

"Damn, that close.", Mathew sighed and then he remembered. "Legault!".

"Don't worry. He is fine.", Karla patted Mathew's shoulder. "He still alive.".

"Healer! Come here quickly!", Sain shouted and then few healers came to heal Legault.

Someone watched them, he was Crow. He couldn't see well but he knew Rikimaru was dead, his corpse lying in ground. And also, he knew he was outnumbered so he prepared to run.

"I must do the mission myself.", he ran through the shadow. "I will kill them next time.".

(-)

Holding a crossbow, someone aimed to Ephraim through a window. Hiding behind a tree, he held his breath and focused on his target. His target was still talking with his sister and his guests, guest from another continent named Elibe. He made sure no one noticed him and waited for Ephraim got near to the window. After few minutes his target walked near the window, without hesitation he fired.

(-)

CRASH!!! Sound of broken glass, the window was pierced by an arrow. Everyone in that room, Eirika, Eliwood, Hector, and especially Ephraim shocked when an arrow pierced the Renais king's shoulder. Ephraim screamed in pain and fell to the floor.

"Brother!!! Ephraim!!!", Eirika screamed in fear.

"Healer! Hector call Priscilla or another healer! Hurry!", Eliwood shouted.

The assassin surprised, in the moment he fired his crossbow someone threw a dagger to him and that dagger successfully stabbed his arm. That cause his aim was missed, his arrow failed to pierce his target's head. He looked back and saw a man was running toward him, he had a Silver Sword in his hand. He jumped down from the tree and ran quickly. But....

"You can't escape!", another man stood in his way. He held a Killing Edge in his hand.

"Good Jaffar! Don't let him escape!", Raven still running behind that assassin. "He is mine!"

Couldn't run anywhere the assassin unsheathed his sword and faced Raven. Their sword clashed, Raven swung his sword strong enough to throw his opponent against the wall. But the assassin quickly regained his composure after that surprise attack and charged to Raven. For the second time their sword clashed and they began their sword battle. After few attacks, the assassin was overwhelmed by Raven swordplay and got his sword slipped from his hand after blocked strong slash from Raven. Found an opening, Raven punched his opponent and pushed him against the wall. His sword stabbed the assassin's right shoulder so he couldn't run, his hand grabbed the assassin's neck.

"Aaargh!!!", the assassin screamed in pain.

"Speak or DIE.", Raven spoke to his captive.

"What is that sound!", Seth and Franz arrived in hurry.

"..........", Jaffar didn't reply. He just nodded to Raven.

"This man can answer that, except he don't want to live.". Raven spoke in his cold tone.

(-)

"What is this???", Innes and Reina saw Ephraim lying in floor, his cloth was soaked with blood.

"Brother! Answer me please!", Eirika held her brother.

"Urgh...I-I am alright Eirika.", Ephraim answered calmly. "Just my shoulder.".

Eliwood stood near the window, he saw Raven was fighting someone. Then, he looked to Eirika, she was crying. He felt his heart ache, but why? Maybe because he didn't want see her tears. He approached her and patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry Eirika, soon Hector will bring healers.", he tried to comfort her.

'He is right Princess. Nothing will happen.", Reina also tried to comfort Eirika.

"Easy for you to say!", Innes shouted to them. "Ephraim! Don't you dare to die or I will kill you!".

"Stupid, I can't die two times.", Ephraim laughed. "Stop crying Eirika, I am alright.

"Bu-But...", Eirika erased her tears with her finger.

"Huff.", Ephraim sighed. "I am afraid this will happen, I am sure it is his plan.".

"His plan? He who start that war in Jehanna? Are you mean HIM.", Innes asked Ephraim.

"Yes.", Ephraim nodded and looked to Eliwood. "That man I mention before, that Nergal.".

Nergal, he planned something. What was he want? He planned to kill King Desmond from Bern and made a war between Bern and Etruria. And now, King Ephraim from Renais was his target, no one knew what was he thinking. His invisible string still moved every nation in both continent.

(-------)

Ok that is the sixth chapter, sorry I am late to publish it.


	7. Chapter 7 : Seth's Madness

_One year has passed since that battle, everyone live a peaceful life. But something evil, old and new enemies, try to once again destroy the humanity. The heroes will fight again, this time with new allies and not in Elibe. Friendship and love._

**Seth's Madness**

Ephraim breathed heavily, the healers treated him and found that arrow contained poison. Many Restore staff already broken and they didn't have antidote for this unknown poison. Tana and Eirika stood beside him with worried expression. Outside that room Eliwood, Hector, Innes, and Reina stood in silent, no one could speak for now. The assassin who knew about the poison already dead, he bitted his tongue and dead after that.

"So...How?", breaking the silence, Reina spoke to Innes. "What will we do?".

"What do you mean?", Innes stood beside her. "Don't ask me.".

"For now, we will wait here. The healers will heal him, we will decide our action after that.", Hector spoke to the female tactician. Eliwood nods

Everyone stay silent. Then, they saw Eirika came from inside, tears flowing from her eyes.

"Thank God. He is fine.", Eirika approached them in relief. "They cure the poison.".

"Really? That's good.", Eliwood smiled.

When they entered the room Ephraim was sleeping, the healers said he must rest so everyone decided to talk about this matter later. Innes and Reina went to somewhere, Hector said he wanted to search Seth to discuss about something, and Tana would stay inside beside Ephraim. Then Eliwood walked alone until he saw Eirika stood in balcony. The sunshine made her white skin look bright and wind played with her blue hair, she was beautiful in his eyes.

"Hey.", Eliwood didn't know what to say so he just greet her.

"Oh Eliwood, I am sorry for not notice you.", she turned around after saw he came.

He stood beside her and saw Renais, a beautiful and green country but also had many traces of war everywhere. They stood together in silence, no one started a conversation until Eirika started to speak.

"I am afraid. I am afraid Ephraim will dead before.", she spoke in low voice.

"Huh? Oh, but he is alright, he just need few hours of sleep and he will be alright.", Eliwood noticed Eirika had sad expression. "Don't worry.".

"I know that. But...", Eirika stopped. "But I just afraid, everyone always left me behind.".

"What do you mean Eirika?", Eliwood didn't understand her words. Eirika looked to him.

"Everyone, my father, my friends, my knights left me, they met their end in war.", she gazed away. "And...the one I loved. That is why I am afraid I will lose Ephraim too".

Eliwood felt pity to the Princess of Renais, he experienced what she does too. He lost his father, many of his friend and soldiers in war against Nergal. And he lost something more precious, the woman he loved and cared about. He lost Ninian.

"His name is Lyon, he is a prince and a childhood friend of mine.", Eirika continued her story. "He is timid but gentle and care, but...he was changed because an incident.".

"I understand Eirika, I experience something similar to yours.", Eliwood closed his eyes.

"Huh? Oh I see. I won't talk more if it hurts you Eliwood.", Eirika saw a sadness in him.

"No, I want to hear more. I can understand your feeling and maybe you can understand mine too. I lose many in war, I can't forget that until now.", Eliwood back to his usual expression, cool and gentle.

"Oh...I understand. War is terrible, but sometimes it is needed. A cruel reality, isn't it?" Eirika looked to the sky.

"Maybe yes.", Eliwood also looked to the sky.

The stayed here silent until Seth and Hector came.

"Princess. Can we talk for a moment?", Seth bowed.

"Sure, excuse me Eliwood.", she walked to Seth. Eliwood nodded.

"Sorry for disturb your date.", Hector walked to Eliwood with weird smile in his face.

"Shut up Hector.", Eliwood sighed. "So? What the matter?".

Hector serious now. "It's look like Renais get ready for a war. But that stupid knight say he won't tell me anything because it's internal matter.", he glanced at Seth.

"I see. And how the other?", Eliwood asked.

"Well...You know. Maybe they think they are in vacation. All couples go for date except Kent and Fiora. Reina go with that Innes and I don't know where Raven is. Farina stayed in my room with Florina.", Hector sighed. Eliwood laughed after hear that.

(-)

"We must arrest them. My soldiers already following their companion and wait for my order now.", Seth spoke to Eirika far from Eliwood and Hector. "I and Kyle can handle those two.".

"We can't do that Seth!", Eirika shouted to the Silver Knight.

"My apology Princess but we must do it. I know you befriend them, but this incident happen after they come here. I can't trust them.", Seth spoke to his Princess.

"I know! But do you have any proof? Neither I nor Ephraim won't do that without good reason.", Eirika stared to the Silver Knight and he still silent.

"I'm sorry for interrupt.", Kent and Fiora walked toward them. Seth and Eirika looked to them.

"I understand you don't trust us, we are stranger after all. But we won't do anything unnecessary.", Fiora talked first.

"It's not good to eavesdropping.", Seth stared to Fiora.

"We don't mean it. And it is you who talk in corridor.", Kent stood before Fiora, protecting her from Seth's stare.

The Silver Knight turned around and bowed to Eirika then left them. Eirika sighed.

No one noticed if someone watched them, and he was waiting until they were separated.

"So he is Seth. Riev is right, I think I can use him.", he said and approached Seth.

"Hello knight.", he spoke to Seth. "I want to talk with you.".

"Who are you?", Seth stopped and asked him.

"Name, huh? People usually call me Foxy.", he answered and chanted a spell to Seth. "SOUL BREAKER"

Suddenly Seth felt something weird in his head, he fell on his knees and screamed in pain. His mind was lost. He couldn't think anything and some feeling raised from his heart. He killed it a long time ago, an honest feeling for his Princess, for Eirika. But he knew Eirika always thought about another man, that Prince of Grado. Since that final battle, he endured it for one year, but he couldn't get rid this feeling until now. He loves Eirika, not as princess or sister, but as woman. He admits it knowing it will hurt himself, he endured it until that man came. A stranger with red hair, he came and suddenly become close with Eirika. He must admit if he felt jealous, the Silver Knight was still a human after all. At last, he lost his mind and fainted.

"It is easier than I think.", Foxy smiled. "I have a job for you, you can have your princess after that.".

(-)

Eirika heard someone screamed, she was sure that was Seth. She ran to the voice and saw Seth, he was with an unfamiliar man but he was fine. She felt relieved and approached him. When walking she could see that man smiled to her, but she felt chill in her back because that smile.

She tried to call Seth. But before she could do that, Seth turned around and punched her in stomach. Soon, she collapsed and lost consciousness.

(-)

Raven sat under a tree, he closed his eyes. He had ability to feel people's presence, and now he felt many people surrounded him in a formation. He opened his eyes and stood up, he unsheathed his sword and looked around.

"Come out!", Raven shouted. He slashed a nearby tree.

Few minutes of silent and then, twelve knights came out from their hideout. They were armed and surrounded Raven. Their leader walked toward Raven, he had a lance in his hand.

"You have a good sense, lad.", he spoke to the silent Raven. "I don't want a fight, just surrender and we will give you a quick death.".

".....", Raven still silent. "_It's easy to beat them, but that knights are our ally, aren't it?_", he thought.

"Don't do anything unnecessary kid.", the commander warned him. He gives a signal and the knights surrounded him more closely.

"Huh, no one can order me except the one who hire me!", Raven roared and attacked the commander.

Surprised at first, the commander tried to block Raven's slash. CRASH!!! His lance was cut into two pieces, after saw an opening Raven kicked his face with a roundhouse kick. The commander collapsed after that blow. The other knights charged to him, but Raven always fought alone as a mercenary and he used to be surrounded. He defeated them one by one easily, but didn't kill them.

After defeated the last knight, he saw Heath and Priscilla was running to him.

"Raven, what happened!?", Priscilla asked him. "They attacked us too.".

"Raven?", Heath called him. "Do you know what I'm thinking right now?".

Raven nodded and then started running. Priscilla tried to call him but Heath grabbed her shoulder.

"Let him go Priscilla, we must do something else. Our friends is in danger.", Heath spoke to her.

(-)

"Can you explain this to me?", Innes asked Renais soldiers with an angry tone, Reina was hiding in his back.

"I'm sorry Prince Innes. It is General Seth's order to kill this girl.", the commander answered.

"And why???", Reina yelled. "I don't do anything!!!".

"I'm sorry but general tell us to do it no matter what. It's mean if you resist us, we will arrest you Prince Innes.", the commander moved closer.

"...", Innes stayed silent and drew a short sword from his belt. "Then try.".

"Stupid! You're an archer, you can't defeat them in close combat. And they are ten you know???", Reina shouted but Innes moved forward and unsheathed his short sword.

The soldiers surrounded him but....

"SLEEP!!!", someone casted a spell and the soldiers fell one by one.

"What!", the commander saw a girl chanted a Sleep Spell. "Damn! Stop her!".

The soldiers charged to that girl but stopped by another man. He moved very fast and knocked them in instant, and then he stood and protected the girl.

"What are...? Eh...Huh???", the commander wanted to shout but stopped after he saw that Reina also chanted a spell.

"THUNDER!", a thunder came out from her hand and hit the commander, he fainted.

"Reina! Are you alright?", that girl ran toward her.

"I'm fine Nino, that is because you teach me how to use a magic tome.", she smiled. "But I think I am going too far, he fainted in one blow.".

"We're not safe here.", Jaffar approached them. "We must regroup with the other.".

"It's okay but...", Reina looked to Innes. Innes shake his head.

"I will go to search Eirika, I will talk directly to her. You must go for your safety.", he said.

"We will go with you. It's better to stick together Prince Innes.", Reina looked to Jaffar and Nino, after traded glance they nodded.

(-)

"You must be joking!", Hector shouted to Seth.

Few Renais soldiers stood behind Seth and Kyle. Eliwood and Hector were cornered to balcony and they didn't have their weapon.

"I am Seth! I will give you punishment for your crime. You come here to destroy us and pretend to be kind. You're lucky our princess was kind and accept you, but you misused her trust and try to assassinate our king!!! Prepare for your death!", Seth pointed his sword to them.

"Seth...", Eliwood sighed. "Where Eirika? I want to talk to her.".

"Don't call our princess name! She can't face you after you trick her. She feel shameful for bring someone like you here!", Seth shouted.

Kyle couldn't believe his eyes, the Silver Knight didn't act like usual. Today, he was full of anger and hatred to the red haired man. He wasn't calm like usual but acted rashly and ordered his men to execute all Eliwood's companion. Then Kyle looked behind, Kent was lying in a pool of blood and Fiora stood there to protect him. Kyle remember, he heard from his soldiers if they see a knight who could match Seth in battle, but what he saw was Seth defeated Kent in one blow. Now Kent had a big wound in his chest.

"Kent? Are you alright?", Fiora gripped her lance, she fought Renais soldiers to protect Kent.

"Ugh...Y-yes. But I'm surprised, h-he was much strong-er than before.", Kent tried to speak. His right hand gripped a broken sword, his sword was scattered when blocked Seth's slash.

"It's bad, we are in checkmate situation.", Fiora blocked the continuous attack desperately.

In the other side, Seth walked toward the weaponless Eliwood and pointed his sword to Eliwood's neck. In that state, Eliwood was calm although Hector prepared to attack Seth.

"Any last wish?", Seth asked Eliwood.

In that time Hector wanted to jump to Seth, but before he could do that....

"HEAAAAH!!!, Raven jumped from higher place..

In an instant, Raven parried Seth sword's from Eliwood's neck. He attacked Seth furiously but Seth could block all of his attack. Raven's sword never got its target. Seth didn't strike back instead he just blocked all attacks. Raven did a wide slash and Seth blocked it, as the result their sword was locked each other. No one could avert their eyes from a great fight between two skilled fighters. Suddenly, Raven felt chill in his back, he also felt a murderous aura from Seth. Sensed a danger, Raven believed his intuition and jumped behind. But he was late, Seth gave him a blow. Raven success blocked it but he was thrown backwards and crashed to Hector. Everyone surprised, that attack destroyed its surrounding and left a big hole in the ground.

"Wha-What?", Fiora gasped. "That isn't human strength!".

Eliwood picked Raven's sword and pointed it to Seth.

"Come on Seth. Let we settle this.", he said.

(-)

Someone watched that commotion from Eirika's room, he laughed.

"Of course not! With my spell anyone can has a superhuman strength! You will dead if you try to fight him.", Foxy spoke to himself with proud for his power.

Then he looked behind, Eirika slept in bed. Although under a spell, Seth carried her here and placed her in bed. That because his feeling to the Princess was strong.

"Well, this princess is truly beautiful.", he walked towards Eirika. He sat beside her and caressed her hair. "No doubt he has that strong feeling to this beautiful girl.".

"Mmmmn...Ah...", Eirika opened her eyes slowly, she felt pain in her stomach.

"Oh? Do I wake you Princess?", Foxy spoke to the defenseless Eirika. Then he chanted a spell, a magic rope appear and tied her arms.

"What? Who?", Eirika still didn't understand what happen because of her dizziness.

"What luck! In this room is just me and you, I can do anything I want to this beautiful woman.", Foxy laughed. "Now, excuse me Princess, I am not a nice guy but I am gentle to woman.".

He never had a chance to do anything. That because suddenly an arrow pierced his shoulder.

"AARRGH!!!", he shouted in pain.

"Damn I missed. It is hard to aim your head because you are so close to Eirika.", Innes walked inside the room. He aimed his second arrow to Foxy's head.

"Uurgh, the Prince of Freila. How dare you wounded me!!!, Foxy shouted.

"I want to arrest you and interrogate you, but you do something bad to my friend. So, I will kill you here.", Innes fired his arrow after finished his words. "Die, trash.".

"Don't underestimate me!", he blocked Innes' arrow with magic. Before Innes fired his next arrow Foxy chanted a spell. "SOUL BREAKER!!!".

Innes felt his head almost explode, a magic attacked his mind. He screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Then he remembered, his match with Ephraim, his countless matches with his rival. He never liked defeat, he never surrendered and always tried to best his rival. But, he must admit a fact. Ephraim was always one step above him no matter how hard he tried and practiced, there was a limit for him. Many emotions rose to his brain and once again he screamed because of the great pain. His mind wasn't lost for now, but it was just a matter of time.

"Hah! I will get one more puppet .But I think I will kill you because you disturb me in my good moment.", Foxy raised his hand and a thunderbolt appeared from his hand. "Bye bye loser.".

The thunderbolt had enough magic energy to blow Innes body to pieces. And Foxy threw it straight to the Frelia Prince.

"Look out!", Reina pushed Innes, the thunderbolt almost hit him and hit the wall instead.

"Oh! An another guest.", Foxy walked toward Reina, he had a fireball in his left hand.

Suddenly a shadow appeared behind him, Jaffar held a Killing Edge and slashed Foxy without mercy. But....His body disappeared and just left his robe and a doll. Jaffar was confused and looked to Nino who stood beside the door.

"What the meaning of this?", Jaffar muttered to himself.

"Oh, you kill me buddy. But it is just my doll, you must try harder if you want my real body.", suddenly the doll spoke to Jaffar. "Next time it won't be this easy.".

Jaffar surprised but he regained his calm and then stabbed the doll.

(-)

Suddenly, Seth collapsed. Everyone surprised, the Renais knights ran beside him to protect him. But Eliwood didn't do anything, that because he wouldn't attack someone who unconscious. Kyle walked to Seth body and checked his condition. Then he stood and faced Eliwood.

"I am Kyle. I will fight you as General Seth replacement.", he said.

"We must fight? Can't we solve it peacefully.", Eliwood lowered his sword.

"I'm sorry, I just follow General's order.", Kyle unsheathed his sword.

Suddenly Heath came with his wyvern, beside him was Priscilla, Rath and Lyn. The two Pegasus Sisters, Florina and Farian flied behind him. The flied close enough and then Lyn and Rath jumped from the wyvern. They landed and stood after Eliwood. Florina and Farina landed near Fiora.

"Florina, Farina, we will show them the strength of Three Pegasus Sisters.", Fiora spoke to her sisters and they nodded. Actually Florina was worried about Hector.

"I'm your opponent.", Rath faced Kyle with a sword in his hand.

"Eliwood! Hector! Catch this!", Lyn threw Armads and Durandal to them and then unsheathed her Sol Katti.

The situation was dire, they were ready to kill each other. Until.....

"Stop it! Stop it you all!", Tana came from inside castle and ordered all Renais soldiers to stop.

"Queen Tana. She come in the right time.", Hector lowered his Armads.

(------------)

It is taking too long again, that is because my stupid exam. -_-

The magic SOUL BREAKER is my own creation, that is Foxy's magic.


End file.
